


nine tails and the raven

by icepack60



Category: Naruto, Teen Titans
Genre: Crossover, F/M, Fighting, Ninjas - Freeform, Super Heros, Transformation, demons. romance, naruto turned into a kitsune
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-12-30
Updated: 2015-12-30
Packaged: 2018-05-10 00:29:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,799
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5561827
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/icepack60/pseuds/icepack60
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I own nothing at all naruto was created by Masashi Kishimoto and teen titans all belong to there respective writers if I owned either Naruto and Hinata would have gotten together after she confessed and the teen titans would not have become teen titans go this is just a fun idea that came to me one day and I said what the heck</p>
    </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I own nothing at all naruto was created by Masashi Kishimoto and teen titans all belong to there respective writers if I owned either Naruto and Hinata would have gotten together after she confessed and the teen titans would not have become teen titans go this is just a fun idea that came to me one day and I said what the heck

On a island in the bay of jump city a team of superheroes were enjoying the first quiet day they had had in months in a giant T shaped building don’t question the arcatecture suddenly thou there rest was inturuptied by a giant ball of light exploded above the bay and what appeared to be a shooting stare fell out and headed towards the bay. “Titans Go!” Shouted a teen boy in a domino mask 

Naruto didn’t know what happened but he knew it hurt and he couldn’t move at all one minute he had been fighting the next he washed up on a island he took in his surroundings as he had been trained it was night the water tasted salty so somewhere near the ocean and there were a lot of strange loud and freighting noises and the smells were insanely strong so much so that he couldn’t breathe thru his nose he could see figures approaching 

“WHAO dudes it’s a Mutant Fox!” Beast boy exclaimed as he shifted to a dog and sniffed the unconscious creature caked in mud and blood. “Why does it have so many tails.” “Im telling you cy it’s a Mutants space fox.” “BB shut up it’s a kitsuna a fox spirit.” Raven said “A japans Demon right.” Robin asked eyeing the wounded creature wirily a hand on his utility belt ready for a attack. “Oh the poor creature is injured we must do of the care.” “Star this isn’t a pet like silky it’s a dangerous demon.” Robin said not noticing raven flinch. “Well he’s not dangerous now so I’m taking him back to the tower.” “wait what?” “You have no proof that its bad so until it shows itself to be were taking care of it.” Raven didn’t know why she suddenly felt a need to protect this strange creature but she did. The strangled whimper of pain that escaped the sleeping form was more than enough to convince the two girls. Even B started to help feeling bad for the small fox 

 

When naruto woke up he was in a white room with machines beeping around him rolling over he suddenly crashed to the floor surprisingly thou he fell on to three large golden tails with read tips when his head followed it lead to six other tails then connected to a body no way in hell Naruto thought panicking looking the body over he scrambled to the door that had a large mirror hanging on it IM A FOX!!! KYUBI WHAT DID YOU DOOOOOOO?!! Kit? haahhahhahahah ohh hahahha ohhhahah ohahah that’s ohhhohhohoh that’s hilarious ohhhhahahah. Shut up and fix this fox or so help me! so help you what. You’ll do what idiot. Suddenly the door burst open slaming naruto across the room and making him see stars and apparently flying girls to dame that must have hit me harder than I thought 

“Oh Friend come the cute fox creature has awakened come share in the adorableness that is puffy!” Starfire said to her friends “puffy?” cyborg asked “Yes the fox of adorableness.” You’re not naming him Puffy” “Why friend raven he is the puffy’s” “He is a fox demon. Demons are not named Puffy.” “AHHHAHAHHA” a scream came from the small medical room that held the fox “Titans go” Robin shouted. When they burst in the four titans face planted as Beast boy was being chased by a small golden fox until he turned into a bird and landed on the curtain while the fox tried to apparently eat it seeing the titans at the door the fox spun around and charged them until a large black ball appeared around his body making him float up. The fox yipped and looked around panicked .

Naruto had just been triying to ask a question of the strange green shape shifter but he touched a wound and instinct kicked in and naruto bit his hand before he knew what he was doing then he spent for ever chasing after the strange green boy with the stranger jutsu until more people came in and then a large black ball lifted him up. 

Looking at the fox raven was surprised it looked so different from the mud covered thing they had brought into the tower when BB volunteered to bathe the Fox now it had golden fur that looked like it would almost glow and red tips like where white would normally be after she pulled it off of bb it thrashed confused. “Woah that thing tried to eat me not cool bro.” BB said addressing The fox at the last part. “What is the fox a boy or girl?” Well my research shows the kitsuna was originally a woman a very dangerous evil woman” Robin said looking at a small computer in his communicator. “That’s the japans Kitsuna different culters view them differently in Korea there Good spirits.” “Duh it’s obviously a dude” BB said “How do you know B?” “He obviously knows I’m the alpha male and that’s why he challenged me.” Every one of the titans stared at the green super hero dubiously even Naruto. “He’s a boy” Raven said drably. “Oh so you believe her why?” “I can sense his energy its male based.” “Oh well ok.”( Yes that took her word case its akward to check and bb is a idiot I’m not bashing but come on. Hes awesome but hes and idiot)

It had been three days since he crashed and Naruto was going mad being a fox “…” The weird glowing girl green girl kept trying to dress him up in pink ribbons and things which lead to his current state. Where he was fleeing down a hallway while the floating girl was shouting for the fluffy one to come out of hide and seek. wow and people thought I was naïve. Naruto thought before the voice sounded around the corner and Naruto once more bolted.  
Dame this body, I can’t do hand sings so no jutsu I can’t even open stupid doors and worst of all I haven’t had ramen since I got here WHY Kami Why do you hate me? “Robin have you seen the Fluffy one? I have just made it a new garment to wear to the celebration of tea.”(Translation new dress for a tea party) “ Yeah star I think he went down that hall” you basterd traffic light wearing son of a dog. Naruto thought bolting into the only room open it only had a crack but it was enough to push open and then closed fully.  
When he scanned the room he was in he found it dark and not just literally it was full of gothic designs and magical symbols in the corner the other girl floated this one naruto hadn’t seen since he had first woke up and she made him float. “GET OUT OF MY ROOOM!!!” The seemingly normal girl shouted seeming to grow a separate pare of red glowing eyes it was enough to make naruto yip and run for cover the nearest of which was under the bed (that was totally the fox instincts kicking in not me being scared) “OH it’s you I’m sorry little guy I thought you were Beast Boy or Star. Come on out of there.” Raven said sticking her head beside the bed and lifting the sheet so that she could see the gold fox. Naruto just shook his head forcefully. “*Sigh* oh come one don’t make me go under there” She said reaching a arm in to try to grab him and pull him out the underneath of her bed was so packed with books and jars of Naruto didn’t know what. KNOCK! KNOCK!  
The sound coming from the door made naruto cry yes it drew Raven away but only one person knocked like that in the tower his nose and ears having finally gotten the most rudimentary of control “Yeah what is it Star? I’m trying to meditate here.” “Oh apologies friend raven I am looking for the Golden fluffy so that we might enjoy the honored past time of wearing joyful colors and sipping of the tea.” He heard there discussion from his hiding spot. Awaiting his doom as there was nowhere else to run if only he had even a single jutsu  
“Nope haven’t seen him try cyborg .” “Oh thank you friend raven I will Surely Cyborg will know where he is.” Star said before Naruto heard the door creak. Naruto dint know who to convey how grateful he was well a fox is like a dog right what would a dog do. Naruto wound up winding his body around and between her legs in a half hug half pet. The strange girl giggled at the action. And naruto smiled which in his current form came out as his mouth open in a dog grin and toung sticking out “Alright you can hide out here but im meditating so just find some place to lay or something.” She said before sitting cross-legged in lotus position. Naruto watched her for a second before she floated into the air a good three feet and stayed there shaking his head thinking it was some kind of genjutsu. Wow these people are weirder than bush brow the image of the taijutsu master popping in to his head and his sweat dropped, well maybe not that weird but closes. He thought hoping on to ravens large bed and curling up. One good thing about his current form his tails made awesome pillows for napping a few minutes later he was awoken by a loud alarm blaring raven sighed apparently giving up on her meditation. As she walked out the room she looked back at naruto who was still curled up on the foot of her bed but his head was raised questioningly. “Sigh there better not be any gold fox hair on my bed when I get back.” Figuring the alarm was a common occurrence and it wasn’t a big deal he just yawned his jaws spreading wide displaying his teeth before he laid his head back down. Raven just tsk at the adorable fox


	2. Chapter 2

Raven was beyond exhausted so much so she flopped into her bed not bothering to wrap her cuts and bruises a fight with Slade and the hive together after which they chased down a group of bank robbers had left her severely beat up. The force of her flop was enough to shake naruto awake. When he looked up he saw the condition she was in covered in ash, dirt, blood and bruises he knew that look it was the look a ninja had after a particularly tough mission he had seen it a lot in the war. I can’t just leave her like this after all she was nice enough to let me hide out in her room. He thought his mind now made up in typical Naruto fashion he hopped of the bed determinedly and marched in to the kitchen where a fresh unused bucket of water sat on the ground for him to drink out of he grabbed the handle in his teeth and dragged it to ravens room leaving it by her bed no easy feat with his new body next he found some clean cloths and shreaded them in to long strips this proved much easier with his claws.   
Once he had a good amount cut up Naruto hopped on the bed next to her freezing hoping not to wake her up. Oh great now how am I going to clean these cuts I don’t have hands Naruto you idiot. Not giving up the idea finally came into his mind taking one of his large pure white fluffy tails he dipped it in the water and began cleaning ravens forearm every so often he would use a new tail to ensure the water stayed clean and her wounds had less chance to get infected. Finaly the first arm was done after about a hour looking at all that he had left naruto sighed oh great this is gona take all night with no hands to help

. . .  
When raven woke up that morning the memorys of the past day flooded her mind she mentally cringed as she prepared to rollover however ever she found she didn’t hurt atleast not like she should he felt a lot better than last night even looking at her arms she found them wrapped in ragged strips of a old cloak and he skin clean dispite the clothes still being dirty and covered in blood and ash “how did I?” the sound coming from next to her bed seemed to answer it laying on a layer of unused strips of cloth slept the kitsune while she looked better it looked worse its tails were all covered in so much ash, blood and dirt that you could barely see the color under it. “the little guy must have passed out taking care of me.” raven said a blushing smile crossing her face.   
She bent over the edge of the bed and placed him right in the center of it before she got up. “I don’t know how you did it little guy but even my muscles don’t ache as bad as they should thank you.” she said petting the small foxes head gently before she walked out to check on the other titans and then take a shower despite her wounds being clean the rest of her had a disturbing amount of sweat and grime coating it. 

When she walked in to the kitchen the cyborg had his damaged parts laid out on the table fixing parts beast boy was covered in bandages and robin had his arm in a make shift sling all of them were groaning in pain raven merely floated over to the counter grabbed some toast and smiled at them. “ugh no way how come ravens the cheery one.” “BBs right ray what’s up you barley look hurt at all I know I wasn’t the only one how got a smack down last night.” “First off have you seen are fox friend he’s been missing since yesterday.” “Yeah he’s in my room sleeping. And you’re going to leave him there.” Raven said the last part a bit more forcefully. The three boys now looked at raven bewildered “he was nice enough to patch me up last night and he’s exhausted. So none of your stupid pestering today.”  
As raven floated down the hall to her shower she thought about the fox it was strange it seemed so animal like at first but it has shown itself to be intelligent now.  
Finally reaching the bathroom she dropped her cloak and began unwrapping bandages I wonder how the hell he managed to tie these the thought soon fled he mind at what was revealed to her eyes. The brusies had all vanished and the cuts were barley there anymore it looked like it had been a week not a single night. Rushing out into her room she stared at the still sleeping fox. “what did you do to me.” immediately using her powers to observe her own energies she found a strange foreign energy mingling with her own where hers was black this seemed fiery red with swirling blue inside of it. Demonic energy he must have used it to heal me even my manna has improved.

Raven had promptly informed robin of what had occurred beast boy who happened to have overheard immediately voiced his jealousy and starfire was just happy that her precious fluffy was found “Man Im so jealous as soon as that fox wakes up I want him to heal me I haven’t hurt this bad since batman gave us that boot camp remember?” apparently they did cause all three of the boys shivered in fear. “I wouldn’t recommend that bb our guest who we are not naming puffy or fluffy or any other stupid pet names, seems to have exhausted himself doing so with raven besides if it realy is demonic energy even a small amount coming in contact with you well lets just say you would burn to death from the inside starting with your individual blood cells Ravens probably only ok because she is half demon herself.” Robin explained “Wow ok bros no demon fox magic for me ill take good old band aids.” Raven was to busy caught in her own thoughts. ‘why did it heal her and why were there two different colors almost like there were two separate entities and the blue energy just watching it dance thru the red in a erratic yet strangely amusing and beautiful way she saw how strong it was and wondered what type of being it could belong to.

**Author's Note:**

> I love hearing what people think so if you got time please leave a review


End file.
